


Be mine, thats it!

by iamkimara



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Embarassing, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, Sad, Sex, Sope, Sweet, Yaoi, Yoonseok - Freeform, gapmoe, hoseok top, sorry english is not my first or second language.., sort of cute, stupid hoseok, very cute, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamkimara/pseuds/iamkimara
Summary: Hoseok is feeling depressed and hates himself for never being good enough, yoongi comforts him and gives him an advice, which he later regrets a little...





	Be mine, thats it!

**Author's Note:**

> I am a newbie as a "writer" so please excuse my mistakes and English is in no way a language I have ever learned properly, so im sorry but bear with me... and I hope everyone will love hoseok as much as I do!

“Where is Jimin?” is what Hoseok read in the comments while doing a Vlive. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't hurt. It wasn't the first time the fans were asking for other members, while he was doing a Vlive or tweeting something and to be honest he was used to it.  
After handing the phone to Jimin and leaving as if he was totally fine and not hurt at all, he decided to just go for a walk to calm down and without telling the members anything, he left the dorm.

Why is it that he is never good enough? Does he really have no talents? He always knew that he wasn't the best looking member in BTS, but was he that ugly? Is he that boring? Is he that unpopular ? Does everyone really hate him that much, that they have to ask for other members, while he is trying to interact with them. These were the thoughts Hoseok had daily. 

Everyday he forced a smile, and pretended to be fine even when treated like trash. This must be the life of an idol, is what he thought. However, today he was feeling devastated. Everything had been building up for years and he couldn't even talk to his members about it. It's not like they weren't close or they wouldn't listen, it's just that, he didn't want to be weak and whine about something that the others really can do nothing about.  
“ARMY please give Hoseok more love”  
“Please don't ignore him!”  
“He is not ugly or untalented” are the only things members could do, but it wouldnt help, so he didn't want to bother them. 

“I guess this is life!” is what he told himself, while walking through the dark and empty street, near their dorm. “I guess this is li-” he burst out in tears, while leaning against the wall and sliding down to the ground, under the shadow created by the huge tree next to a street lamp. His tears couldn't be stopped, more like he didn't want them to stop, because this was the only way for him to release everything he had been holding in for weeks, months or even years.

He was sobbing like a baby, trying to keep his voice down without success. He started inhaling deeply and exhaling in multiple short exhales, while trying to calm down. He couldn't. It was just too much for him. He really couldn't stop his tears and kept thinking about all the hate comments that Namjoon translates incorrectly, thinking Hoseok wouldn't get it anyway. That made him cry even more. He kept wiping his dears with his sleeves, which now looked as if they had been washed thoroughly. 

He was feeling worse by the minute, as he kept reminiscing about every single time, he had been treated like trash. Literally trash. Sometimes he even felt hurt by the comments the members made jokingly, although he knew they were just joking, he couldn't help but feel hurt.

He kept thinking about everything going wrong in his life, right now. He felt his heart ache. He felt actual physical pain and fell asleep on the street, leaning on the wall while still crying.

“Hoseok ” He heard a whisper.  
“Hobi” He heard the same voice, but just a little bit louder.  
“Hoseok” he heard the voice again while opening his eyes.

He couldn't remember why he was on the street and it took him a few minutes to realize the situation, while looking at a crying face of yoongi.  
“Hyung, what's wrong?” his eyes widened as he asked yoongi this question, while being more worried than ever. Yoongi didn't say a word and instead pulled hoseok's arm and hugged him tightly.  
“Hyung did something happen? Are you ok?” he asked while being super confused.  
“You asshole, thats what I should ask you! I was looking for you everywhere! What the hell are you doing here ! You better have a good explaination!” is what yoongi shouted while pushing hoseok away and looking angry and worried at the same time.

This made Hoseok remember the reason he was here and all the emotions came flooding back as he tried to force a smile and say “Nothing , I was just getting some fresh air...”  
“Oh am I supposed to believe you? Weren't you going to do a Vlive? You kept annoying me all day, telling me how excited you were.So what the hell are you doing here now? You should do It sooner because ARMY has to get enough sleep you know?” is what Min yoongi said after wiping off his tears and finally calming down.

“O yeah.. about that..” Hoseok was going to find an excuse, but instead tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“Hobi...What happened?” Yoongi asked while looking more concerned than before and staring at J-Hope. “... Should I leave Bangtan...” He answered quietly.  
“What the f-, did something happen? Did someone say something? Just tell me and I will kill them for you..” He said in a serious and angry tone, before Hobi started telling him about the situation. However that wasn't the only thing he blubbered out, as he was so emotional and hurt that he told yoongi about everything he was feeling without even thinking.

Yoongi listened to him without uttering a word. He just looked at him, while holding his hand and rubbing on it with his thumb. Hoseok felt so much better after letting it all out, but as soon as he realized he had told one of the members everything that was troubling him, he felt uneasy.  
“Sorry..I am such a bother... forget everything” Hoseok said while stealing eyes. He felt like such a burden, so he was about to apologize and leave. He wanted to go far away. Just disappear. Just DIE. 

While he was still in deep thought and could see the sky getting brighter and brighter, he heard Min yoongi say something under his breath, so that hobi didnt understand anything. “did you say something?” he asked curiously, while standing up and dusting off his jeans and looking at the other sitting still sitting down.Yoongi didnt say anything and just looked down on the ground.

“We should go back already, the others might be worr-” he was speaking as he got inerrupted by a quiet sob and turned around to see the ground in between yoongies legs being covered with tears.  
“Whats wrong, I am sorry did I say something” he asked while putting his hand on the olders shoulder, but yoongi smacked away his hand, wiped off his tears and responded “Yeah, you asshole. You were going through all this and still didnt tell me a word? Do you even consider us friends? Are we just band members u fucking moron!” by now he was shouting loudly, while hoseok had a blank face and didnt move or make a sound.

“ Wha-” hoseok was trying to say as he was interrupted by Yoongis lips on his own. WHAT THE HeLL? Hoseok was shocked and his eyes were widened as he saw yoongis face so close to his and damn his eyelashes were gorgeous and long. His skin was milky white and more clear than a girls. His hair looking messy and greasy and his lips felt just so soft hoseok couldn't resist not kissing back.

The kiss started with slow and gentle sucking and turned more passionate and sloppy as both of them tried to fight for dominance. Hoseok licking yoongis lower lip, asking for entrance and yoongi giving in as though he was waiting for this moment. Hoseoks hand going down his partners back until he reached his hips and carried him, while pushing both their bodies against the wall.

From this moment on Hoseok was leading the kiss and earning himself quiet moans everytime he bit yoongis lower lip. The sweet, cute hobi had turned into a greedy, wild Hoseok, who couldn't resist yoongi, until yoongi surprisingly pushed him away. “Let's stop for now... I can't breath..” is what he panted while grinning.

“Sorry.. I got ahead of myself...” he whispered while putting Yoongi down, and wiping his lips.  
“Shut up... let's continue somewhere more private!” he giggled while reminding the younger that they were on a street and it was already completely bright outside. As soon as Hoseok realized it,he turned red and kept looking around, to make sure noone had seen them and fortunately the street was still completely deserted.

\---At home----  
As they opened the door they could see all the members in the living room. Kookie and Tae had fallen asleep on the couch while the leader was snoring lying on the ground. Jin and Jiminie looked as though they hadnt slept and jumped up while walking towards hobi.

Jiminie: “Where were you?I was so worried, why did you leave your phone at home?”  
Jin: “ Jimin was being so negative, I almost thought he was a electrone” *Windshielding laugh* “Where were the two of you?”  
J-hope didnt know what to say as yoongi put on his blank face and replied “We were at the practice room. Hobi was helping me with the new choreography, as he is the best dancer I know!”

“Aaah, you should have taken moni and Jin with you...” jimin said jokingly, while giggling. “Anyways, we were all so worried and waited for you two to eat dinner, but I guess now we can eat breakfast!” jin said, while walking towards the kitchen and preparing breakfast.

“See... everyone is so worried for you, just lay on us, believe me” Yoongi whispered in hoseoks ear, who felt so overwhelmed and was about to cry, as they heard a loud bang and had all their eyes settled on moni, who had kicked the table with his foot while sleeping and the phone had fallen down, waking up moni and both tae and kookie. It was the first time ever he had felt happy, after Namjoon had destroyed something. It made him smile, as he realized how precious his members were to him.

As they were sitting at the table while Jin served them breakfast, Namjoon yawned, before quietly saying “We have no schedule tonight, so Jackson invited me to join him and the other got7 members for a real got7 filming. We will basicallyjust be playing games all night and then probably sleeping over. He told me to bring you guys with me, anyone wanna go?”

“Yess! Yugyeom told me to come too, I am sure it will be fun!” Jungkook said while smiling like a kid.  
“I am definitely going! Jimin you?” tae said smiling, as Jimin nodded. “I guess I will come too..” Jin said while being actuallyreally excited. “You two?” Namjoon asked and Hoseok was about to say he would love to, before suga answered for both of them “No, we can't come. We will be practising the dance moves again tonight. You guys have fun” he replied while looking down on his plate and enjoying the food and Hobi nodded in agreement, eventhough confused as hell. “Ok good luck!” Namjoon wished them, while gesturing a thumbs up.

\--later that evening--  
“Have you guys got everything?”, namjoon asked and the members nodded. “See you guys in the studio tomorrow, have fun” yoongi said coldly. “Yeah, tell jackson my hello!” Hobi said while showing the brightest smile ever. Both yoongi and hobi waited in front of the door and waved, until the car could not be seen anymore. 

“Ehmm...let's get ready and leave then..” said the younger hesitantly, hoping yoongi was thinking the same thing he was.  
“Where?” asked yoongi confused.  
“ To the studio..?” he replied nervously, crossing his fingers.  
“yeah let's go!” said yoongi. Hoseok was taken by surprise. He felt embarassed about being the only one having these dirty thoughts and was somehow dissapointed that yoongi really meant to practise dance moves, instead of.. ehmm... yeah. 

Hoseok was already waiting in the living room for 30 minutes, but yoongi didn't appear. “why is it taking so long?” Hoseok asked out loud, but no response. “Suga?” he repeated, while walking towards his room. It was dark in the corridor and much quieter than it usually would be with all the members around. As he opened the door, he could hear that someone was in the shower.  
“How much longer?” he spoke quietly. “I am already done...” said the older quietly, as if he was mad, while stepping out of the shower.

Hoseok stood there. His heart racing. His eyes and mouth wide open, looking at yoongi's wet and milky skin. Water dripping from his wet hair and rolling down his body.He had only a white towel around his waist, barely covering his hips and thighs.

Hoseok had to swallow seeing this sight. His eyes still wide open staring at the older. “Something wrong?” Yoongi asked while trying to decide what to wear. Hoseok didn't respond. “yaah? Someth-” yoongi was trying to repeat as he felt hobis tight grip around his wrist and the next moment he was being pushed against the wall, both hands held above his head by hoseoks tightly, it almost hurt. Hoseok was looking straight into his eyes, as he put his other hand on yoongis cheek sliding down, then touching his lips with his thumb and finally putting his hand through the shorters hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss was sloppy and wet. Yoongi was surprised to see hoseok this desperate and needy, but he liked it. He liked it a lot. The wild Hoseok, who wasn't like he was infront of the cameras at all. He was just a horny man, devouring his lover and not the idol, who always smiled and acted innocent. Lover? Were they lovers? What were they, he thought before pushing hoseok away.

“Hoesokah what are we..” is what he said to stop hoseok from trying to kiss him back. Hoseok didnt hesitate to answer “I love you, I want you to be mine forever, thats it” he said in a rush before pushing suga back and kissing him. He was so precious, and his answer made yoongi smile.

Hoseok didn't take long to leave his lips and kiss his ears then slide down to his collarbones, leaving marks here and there. “Ho..Hobi, what about the dance practise, didn't you want to go?” he managed to say under his breath.

Hoseok didnt answer and instead grabbed yoongis arm and threw him on the bed, and started stripping. “I wanna do you.” he said confidently , while throwing off his boxers and yoongis towel. “ah..yeah...” yoongis face turned red as he agreed. 

Hoseok started kissing yoongis thighs while getting near his sensitive half hard dick, and stopping. Then continuing the kisses on his stomach yet getting near again and stopping. It was driving yoongi crazy, how much of an asshole Hoseok was. Hoseok was enjoying it, but made his move by pushing in his finger into yoongis entrance with no warning.

Yoongi was definitely caught by surprise, as he let out a loud moan, hoseok wasn't expecting. “damn... can I record your voice” he said while being totally serious. “Fucking no?.. asshole” yoongi murmered. Hoseok definitely didn't get it, as he pulled out his phone and started to record a video. A FUCKING VIDEO. 

“Hell nah, what the fuck do you think-” yoongi was shouting as he was interrupted when hoseok inserted his dick inside his hole without a word. Yoongi moaned. He moaned loudly. He felt pain. However it was pleasing.  
Meanwhile Hoseok was thrusting into Yoongi mercilessly. He was holding his phone, while fucking the hell out of yoongi and recording every moment of it. Yoongis hands grabbing onto tha sheets, while his eyes shut tight and hiships moving as if ready for more and more.

Damn, yoongi was mesmerized by hobi. He always knew he wasn't the same as he was on stage, but that he was this dominant in bed. This wild. He never knew.  
“Ho..Ho..bi.. I can't...” yoongi was panting as hoseok pulled out. Yoongi was about to come and he knew Hoseok was too, so he assumed they would stop for the night, but oh he was so wrong. 

Hoseok turned yoongi around, pushing his head down on the pillow, while raising his hips. This ASSHOLE. He didn't even take a break before thrusting into yoongi. Hard. Yoongi moaned in pleasure and hoseok was definitely enjoying his voice, as he kept thrusting in wildly.

Yoongi had already cum, when Hoseok pulled out and grabbed yoongis hair while sitting on the bed with his legs spread. Yoongi didn't know what was up, until hobi pushed his dick right into yoongis mouth. His dick was definitely big. It was huge. It was touching the back of yoongis throat, as he felt something warm and realized “This fucking bitch...”. Hoseok came into his mouth, while orderin yoongi “Swallow..” . Yoongi wanted to slap him into the face, but hoseok looked so much in pleasure that he just couldn't help but do what he told him to.

After both had come they were completely exhausted and hoseok placed a gentle kiss on yoongis forhead, while hugging him softly and carrying him to the shower. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? How can someone change this much in 0.1 seconds.

“You are an asshole you know... next time I will kill you...” yoongi said tiredly.  
“next time huh?” Hoseok smiled brightly.

After washing up, they ordered chicken and enjoyed the meal, while watching k-dramas, when Yoongis phone rang. 

“Namjoon?” he was surprised, as they never really called eachother.  
Y: “what?”  
NJ: “ Ehmm... well... I don't know why you sent us that Video, but wasn't that a bit... ehm ...too much?”  
Y: “What Video?”  
NJ:”You know the one Hoseok sent in our group chat, anyway... we all knew u liked him,but it was a shock still”  
Y: “Did he send you THAT?”  
NJ: “Well, yeah... and I am sorry but Jungkook watched it together with yugyeom and they were both traumatized and somehoww... ehm.. everybody.. watched it?”  
Y: “WHAT...Lord, I will kill him.. lets see eachother tomorrow” Yoongi hang up, as he went onto his phone to confirm, that he wasn't wrong, before hoseok asked “Did something happen?” while enjoying the food.

“Jung Hoseok wtf are u trying to release a sextape or something...You idiot!” is what yoongi shouted.  
“Aah about that. You said I should be more open to the other members and rely on them..” he replied while not looking embarassed or shy at all.

“JUNG HOSEOK; JUST DIE!” yoongi screamed while throwing everything near him in hoseoks direction. Hoseok finally put the chicken down, stood up and walked towards yoongi. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a kiss which calmed him down. “It is ok...they will understand...“ he said while hugging the shorter.

The next days were a little awkward, but it didnt take long for the members to accept everything. However everytime, Hoseok was soooooo close to making out with yoongi outside of the dorm, he earned himself a smack from every member. Hoseok was feeling so much better, than before and always shared is problems with his members and everyone felt that they were becoming closer and closer day by day. yoongi was feeling so happy just looking at Hoseok, not being self conscious and keeping everything to himself, the only thing he wished for, was that HE WOULD FUCKING STOP GRABBING HIS ASS IN FRONT OF THE MEMBERS AND GOT7.


End file.
